Before My Eyes
by iDreamOfU
Summary: Sakura has precious blood. Therefore, her parents quarintine her. She finally gets her parents to let her go to a REAL school. Under some conditions of course. But there, she meets Fate, Love, and a little Surprise! SasukeSakura. ShikaINo, NaruHIna.


"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Past_

**TV/Radio**

Writing

* * *

Dear Diary,

My dreams, are unexplainable. My parents, are unpredictable. My life, is unimaginable.

Ever since I was 6 years old, I was told I could save the lives of many people. I was told that I was an angel. And since my parents, and the top agencies of or city decided that my life, my, _blood_, was too precious. Therefore, I am unable to leave this large city. If I take one step on the boarders of the city, my bodygaurds, the Akatsuki will appear out of nowhere, then escort me back to my house where I am to stay for a week as my punishment.

Im just happy Naruto-kun bought me this diary. He said, magical things would happen. But only if I write in it Every day. Frankly, I belive in all the magical things of this world. Im often called a freak for my beleifs. But they don't know what the city is like when they are asleep. That's when I am awake at most. When every light of the city is off, and it's a silent peaceful night. That's when I am able to see the true natures of the city. Because as people hear nothing.. I can see everything..

"Sakura-san" A voice called from behind me. Turning around on my bed, so I was laying on my back, my head dangeling off the edge, I gaze at the person standing at my door. A tall boy with long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, and bangs covering his left eye stood, grinning at me.

"What is it Dei-Dei-kun?" I asked, grinning. Lately, he's the only one who I have been able to smile in front of. The only one I show _emotion_ to. Diedara is the only one who I actually trust in the entire Akatsuki.

"It's time for school, yeah" Deidara replied, a wider grin spread across his face. I groaned, butterflies attacking my stomache. 'Why is it that _he_ is more excited than _me_?' Stretching my arms out to the floor, I rolled off the bed, landing on my back. 'I was the one who begged my parent into actually letting me go to a Public school. Besides my normal homeschooling where each of the Akatsuki had turns teaching me different things.. Which, wasn't so great..' I sat up from the ground, then walked towards my closet. 'But only under a few conditions. 1. I will still be escorted to and from school.. But I got them to let me walk. 2. If I end up being looked at or treated in a matter that upsets the Akatsuki, the students will be suspended.. But I talked them into letting me make the final decision. And then they talked about a whole bunch of other conditions. I don't really listen to the rest after the first two..'

"Have you gotten dressed? We have to get going or you'll be late, yeah" Diedara muttered, scratching the back of his head. Walking out of the closet, I smiled. I wore a mid thigh plaid green skirt, a white blouse with a plaid green stiching with the letters KH in the middle. I wore a matching dark green tank top underneath. For shoes, I wore black calf boots with dark green lacing. Diedara smirked, "Teeth, hair-" Diedara listed, blocking the door.

"One step a head of you" I murmured, grinning. Diedara moved out of the way so I could pass, a bit, dumbfounded.

Making my way down the hall, Diedara following close behind me, I pulled my shoulder hair length hair into a messy bun with a white scrunchie. My bangs, which were an inch longer than the back of my hair rest freely past my shoulders. I don't wear makeup because it's a hassel to get it all off.

Finally, after eight minutes, we made it down the maze of hallways and flights of stairs, and out the front door. I don't bother eating breakfast. Tobi-kun usually brings me a peice of fruit or something. Not that I really rely on people pampering me. It's just no one gives me a _chance_ to do stuff for myself.

I frowned, walking faster, as my eye twitched. "Neh, Why are you walking so fast?" Diedara asked, folding his cloak over his arm. I turned my head back, glaring intently at them.

"Why are _you and You!_ Wearing the _same_ uniform as Konoha High!?" I asked angrily, not dropping my pace as I look from Diedara to Sasori. Sasori smiled, but his eyes stayed the same unknown expression.

"What? We can't go to school either?" Sasori pouted. My eye twitched, The way he says it makes me sound like the bad guy. I turned back around to slam into someones back. Faltering back, Diedara held my shoulders. Rubbing my nose, I look up into dark mysterious onyx eyes. I swear, my mouth was gaping open, because he knotted his eyebrows, and looked down at me funny. Which I have to say, it is NOt my fault! I haven't seen other guys besides the Akatsuki! And they are All in their twenties!

Sasori chuckled, "Never paying attention to your surroundings when you have stuff on your mind. I thought you said you don't do that anymore, Sakura_-chan_" Sasori stated, smiling. I shook my head, and turned towards him.

"Sakura-wha?" I muttered, surprised. He _never_ added an extra suffix onto my name. I glared at him suspiciously, but his attention was on the boy I had bumped into. He stare emotionless at him. Tilting my head back, I noticed Diedara glaring at him to. Oh great. Pushing myself up so I was standing straight, I kicked Diedara's shin in the process. He growled, bending down and holding his shin, still glaring at the boy. "Tch. **Sasori**" I hissed, glaring at him. His head jolted towards me, then bowed apologetically. "**Diedara**" I hissed, looking past the boy with an emotionless exprestion.

Knowing the tone of my voice, Diedara stood up, then bowed. I began walking past the boy, the two following after me. I saw the boys eyes follow us as we past by him. Ugh, This is going to be a _long_ school year!

As we were about two yards away, I jolted around, punching both hard in the gut. "What the _hell_ was that for!?" Diedara shouted.

"Already you guys are getting so protective! Goddammit! How am I supposed to make _any _friends this year if both of you keep on acting like this!!??" I barked.

"It's not our fault! Remember your fathers conditions!" Sasori protested. I froze immediatly, staring blankly at the ground. Furrowing my eyebrows, I span on my heal and ran off.

"I get ta make the final disicion!!!!!" I screamed, loud enough for them to hear.

* * *

The boy with dark onyx eyes walked up behind me, a smirk toyed with the edges of his lips. "Don't make such a disgraceful face. It does not suit such a clan" Sasori stated angrily. The boy only smirked wider.

"It's such of a surprise. The one you've been hiding all of these years. Is finally coming into the _real _World" The boy remarked evily. I glared intently at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Two more chances" I warned.

"You should read up on the History. It is bound to reoccur" Sasuke sighed, then walked past us. "I will not leave again" He whispered.

* * *

La la la la! Longest chapter in the history of my life!!!

Cliffie! Muahahaha. See ya next time on.... Before My Eyes.

BUT. Only if I get 20 reveiws!!


End file.
